Bennett and Salvatore: Murder on the Atlantic
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Prepare yourself for an AGATHA CHRISTIE themed murder mystery set in 1925. Bonnie and Damon are private detectives coming home from their holiday in London. A passenger gets murdered on the cruise ship and only a small list of people could've done it. Includes: Klaroline, Bamon, Kolvina and Elejah, and Katherine of course. This story in a 1920's who-done-it and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Bennett and Salvatore: Murder on the Atlantic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **1925: London**

"I get to pick the location for our next holiday alright?" Damon shivered as they waited for their ship to dock.

New York detectives Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennet were currently waiting for RMS Sally to take them back home. His brother Stefan Salvatore owned the line so he named the ship after his first wife. Of course his little brother had insisted they sailed first class and Damon certainly wasn't complaining.

Bennett and Salvatore was the name of their private detective business. The pair were best friends who were extremely successful. They were the perfect mix for solving crimes. Where Damon was weak, Bonnie was strong and via versa. Despite being best friends, they couldn't be more different. Bonnie was a black, female who was brought up in a poor neighbourhood in the 1920's. Life has certainly not been easy for her. Her Mum had been a midwife who'd died when she was three and her father was a violent drunk.

Bonnie was the type of person who took no crap. She vowed never to get used to the discriminating insults. Bonnie learned to stand up for herself. She was a sensible and level headed woman who is the opposite of Damon in that sense. Damon Salvatore is the eldest brother in a reasonably wealthy family. Just because he's a white middle-class male doesn't mean he hasn't had a rough time too.

Damon was an ex-con, he used to kill mobsters for other mobsters when he fell off the rails when he was younger. When he was sent to do a job in the middle-east he got caught and spent a year in a third-world-prison. That is something he never talks about. His father had been a cold and controlling man which made Damon lash out. Since then he has become a private detective with his closest friend.

"It's not that bad" came the scathing reply, "Don't be such a baby, the ship is arriving in five minutes"

They were at the London docks waiting for ship to arrive. It had been a typical English summer with a few spots of sunshine and rain, something that the murky clouds above them presently threated. It had rained all day yesterday and the day before that but that hasn't stopped Bonnie from seeing the sites with a reluctant Damon in tow. They'd been to the Tower of London, Westminster Cathedral, all the museums (Damon had put his foot down on that one and waited in a bar until Bonnie was finished), they've seen Buckingham palace as well as all the castles in the area.

Damon had enjoyed the club scene and the legal alcohol he could drink. When the ship finally arrived the owner greeted them himself.

"Welcome aboard!" Stefan smiled as he embraced his brother and shook hands with Damon, "I insist you sail first class"

"You're too kind to us brother" Daman grinned as the porter took their bags.

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled.

"So, how was London?" Stefan asked them.

"Amazing" Bonnie replied.

"Awful" Damon replied at the same time.

"You two can't agree on anything can you?" Stefan smirked.

"We truly can't" Damon joked.

While they were walking up the gang plank to get on the ship she noticed the couple in front of them were arguing. The woman had short blond hair and was very good looking. Her creamy skin looked a little tanned but how she got tanned in London is a mystery. She sounded American though, while her husband sounded English. He had brown hair and blue eyes and she thought he seemed a little menacing.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Klaus?" she blonde asked her husband.

"We don't have a choice Caroline" Klaus argued back, "Let's not talk about it here"

Caroline rolled her eyes but shut up anyway. The man behind her kept singing a foreign tune under his breath. She turned just a fraction to see who it was and it was defiantly not someone from Britain or America. He had olive like skin and he looked well into his forties. The man had a crumpled suit that had obviously been slept in. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was scared.

The detectives went to the side of the deck to see people waving to their relatives but it wasn't just loving relatives that were there…

"What are the press doing here?" Damon wondered aloud.

That question was answer pretty quickly though when an extremely expensive car turned up. The driver who was a man who was completely bald save a moustache under his nose that was strawberry coloured. He opened the door the reveal two people: one of them was a boring looking man with mousy-brown-hair and the other was:

Lady Katherine of Kent…or the former lady of Kent.

Lady Katherine was what you might call a celebrity. She was an American born Bulgarian who had married the Duke of Kent. She is infamous for her numerus string of affairs. The Duke has recently divorced her making her just a lady in name. Bonnie deduced that she must be going home now after the split.

The Lady walked to the ship with her head held high and her man scuttling after her. The photographers were taking photographs and the journalists were all begging for a statement. Lady Katherine ignored them all and continued up the gang plank and onto the ship. She stormed into the underbelly on the ship and out of view. Bonnie could hear the journalists asking the photographers if they've got good shots of her.

"Pathetic aren't they?" Bonnie scoffed.

"That's what happens when you come into the spotlight" Damon told her, "She can't complain when things get ugly"

As they were about to head to their rooms when they saw a man who looked like he had Italian heritage. That man looked suicidal. He has deep rings under his eyes where he hasn't been sleeping. The man looked haunted, that was the only way to describe him. He also had a bottle of cheap whisky in his hands that he was drinking like water.

"Let's stay away from him" Damn whispered in her ear to which she nodded.

…

It was lunch time and the whole restaurant was filled with first class passengers. Bonnie and Damon were sitting by the window as the waitress left with their order. The dining hall had a sea theme. The walls were a light but tasteful blue and the carpet was a light gold. There was a fountain that looked like it had Poseidon and a few other sea creatures attached to it. Above them was a glistening chandelier that looked priceless. Classical music was being played by a band who looked in their 70s.

"Can't they play something a bit more modern?" Damon complained.

"It think it's classy" Bonnie beamed.

"Boring is more like it" Damon retorted, "Those men look like their hearts might give out if they play something with more rhythm"

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at that comment but just as she did so Caroline and Klaus walked into the dining hall. They passed her on their way to their seats. Bonnie could just hear one snippet from Klaus.

"How was I supposed to know Kol and his wife would gate-crash?" Klaus defended himself.

That was all she heard as they went to their table and sat down. Next, she saw a handsome man in his early twenties with brown hair. He too seemed a bit menacing, it was a vibe Bonnie got from him. Next to him was a beautiful girl with long brown hair who looks a few years younger than him. She noticed the rings of matrimony on their fingers.

"Klaus!" the man smirked as he waved.

Klaus obviously looked displeased to see his brother and his sister-in-law coming towards them. A man tripped and fell as Bonnie's feet, missing the table by inches.

"I am so sorry" the man apologised when he got up.

"That's OK, no harm done" Bonnie smiled reassuringly.

This man had black and had an American accent. He too looked like something huge was bothering him. What is was…Bonnie couldn't guess.

"Mr Lockwood, your table is ready" came the voice of a waiter.

"Thank you" he called out to the waiter and he went to his table/

Across the room Lady Katherine was talking to her man when the door burst open revealing a reporter who took a photograph of her while smirking. Her man stood up and smashed the camera on the floor and shoved him out of the room. Their food had finally arrived when a man who looked the older version of Kol came in with the twin of Lady Katherine.

Bonnie looked to Klaus and his family and saw they were shocked and anxious at this man's arrival. They were whispering amongst themselves in surprise, while Elijah (she assumed that's who he was), gave them a dead look. Damon looked at Lady Katherine's response and noticed she was scowling at her twin and her twin was scowling right back. It was obvious they hated each other.

"I didn't know Lady Katherine had a twin" Damon commented.

"Neither did I" his friend shrugged.

When they were about the leave after a scrumptious meal a waiter came up to them with a notice for the two of them.

"There's a ball tonight in the main hall, all of the first-class guests are invited" the waiter told them.

Bonnie looked at Damon and shrugged.

"Why not?" Bonnie nodded while taking the flyer, "It sounds like fun"

…

It was three hours until the ball and Damon was taking a necessary smoke outside. The air was crisp and clear as he walked up the ship. He could see some passengers still about. An olive skinned man was smoking too. He looked Damon up and down as if assessing him. He was wearing a plain brown nightgown with grey slippers.

"The newspaper business is a hard industry" was all the man said in a Bulgarian accent.

"Are you one of those journalists who are harassing Lady Katherine?" Damon asked.

The man scoffed before he took another drag, puffing the smoke out in rings.

"I own newspapers" he revealed, "I am one of the biggest media magnets in the west"

There was few moments of silence before the man spoke again.

"My name is Andon Genov and I'm a Bulgarian newspaper owner" he told him, "I am going to America for a business meeting"

"I'm just a detective" Damon told him before taking another drag.

Mr. Genov looked really interested in what he was saying. At this moment Damon could see from far off that that man who'd tripped at Bonnie's feet was staring at to sea with a hopeless expression on his face. Damon moved his eyes back to Mr. Genov who appeared to be thinking things over.

"I might need to talk to you in a more private place" he grinned, "Would that be OK?"

Damon shrugged as the man flicked the fag off the ship and went inside his room. As Damon was walking back to his he noticed Lady Katherine being sick into the sea, rubbing her mouth with a cloth she went back inside.

…

"Now, this is more like it" Damon smirked as Bonnie danced to some swing.

The hall was bursting with people either dancing, sitting or standing on the side lines. It was a chaotic scene with the bar staff barely having time to breathe let alone enjoy the music. This was Damon's kind of music as he and Bonnie strutted their stuff on the dancefloor. There were a few notable absences from the dancehall however.

Lady Katherine wasn't there but her man was, and he was badly dancing the night away. Klaus, Caroline, Kol and his wife were also not there and so was that man who had sent them cold glares. He wife was not there either. Mr. Lockwood and that suicidal drunk were absent too but then again so was Mr. Genov.

The party raged on for two more hours before people realised the door was jammed and they could get through. Damon and Bonnie was laughing and joking at that moment with Stefan and didn't pay much attention to it. It was another three hours before people could go back to their rooms.

When they wake up in the morning, they'll be dealing with more than just a hangover…

…

Bonnie woke up to a desperate knock at her door. It was pounding furiously as she slowly got to the door. She felt completely and utterly hung over from that party last night. When she reached the door it was Stefan looking at her with panic and surprise on his face. Next to him was Damon who was just looking confused.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out of bed now?" Damon asked his little brother.

Stefan looked around to see if they were being overheard. He whispered to them: Andon Genov has been murdered"

Bonnie clearing looked stunned for a few moments she processed this information. Damon looked just as surprised as she was.

"The ship's doctor says the time of death was between 10 and 1 in the morning. You both know that is the time from when the door first jammed and when it was fixed. So that means that everyone who wasn't at the ball is a suspect" Stefan informed them.

Stefan takes out a list from his pocket.

"The people who did not turn up are: Klaus Mikaelson and his wife Caroline, Kol Mikaelson and his wife Davina, Lady Katherine, Tyler Lockwood, Elijah Mikaelson and his wife Elena as well as Lorenzo de Ricci. They were the only people unaccounted for at that time.

"Are you sure nobody else had access to that area?" Damon questioned his brother.

"The staff were all accounted for when the door was jammed. We checked and there is no other route to that area"

"Good" Bonnie nodded, "That means we're only looking at your list of suspects"

"I think it's time we saw the body" Damon suggested.

…

The body of Andon Genov had a bullet in the head. It was lying crumpled near his desk and his brains were currently on the wall. The wall was salmon coloured and the carpet was cream. It was a huge room with a big four poster bed and a chandelier handing from the scene like something from a gothic movie. The top of the desk was filled with documents that had been slayed about.

"Who else has seen this?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Just a maid, the captain and myself" Stefan told her, "And the doctor of course. We don't have access to the police out here and you two are the only ones I trust to solve the murder. Once we dock we can hand the culprit into custody"

"Can you summon the suspects to meet at the lounge in one hour please and keep everyone else out please?"

Stefan nods and leaves the crime scene leaving the detectives alone. Bonnie and Damon examine the body. He's got one gunshot in his head but nothing more than that.

"Just one gunshot" Bonnie said, "This murderer knew what they were doing. We're looking for someone who has experience with gun because they obviously knew what they were doing"

"So we're looking for servicemen?" Damon wondered.

"Not necessarily" Bonnie shrugged, "They could've been taught at home"

Damon noticed something in the air it smelt like a high-class women's perfume.

"Can you smell that?" he asked his partner, "It smells like a high-end perfume"

Bonnie smelt it and she recognised it. She nodded her head before replying.

"I smell it too" Bonnie told him, "Maybe our suspect is female?"

"Or maybe our murderer had an accomplice" Damon argued.

"Let's keep our options open" Bonnie said, "What about fingerprints?"

"I haven't got my kit with me"

"Then we'll just have to improvise" Bonnie smiled.

The pair improvised and they used cocoa power from the kitchens, a brush from a painter from second class and microscope slide from the man with pet insects (he uses it to see them better). When they makeshift kit was complete they scoured for finger prints. They found four pairs of finger prints. It was from three men and one girl but them could easily be from the staff.

When they were done with fingerprinting they moved the desk. Most of the documents were from his newspapers and they all looked innocent. Damon noticed a letter that had been torn. Someone had taken the document out of the draw at such a fast pace that the top-right-hand-corner was still in there. All he could read was:

 _To Mr. A Genov,_

 _You were right about them, M_

 _particular scandal we sh_

 _knowledge. Such beh_

 _them the time you r_

 _holiday boss._

 _From,_

 _Mr._

Damon checked for the next part of the letter on the desk and in the bin but it wasn't there.

"Bonnie!" Damon called over as he passed the corner to her.

Bonnie examined it for a few moments and frowned.

"Who was he writing about?" Bonnie wondered out loud, "Who was he writing about? I'm guess that 'M' at the end of the first line could be a Mr or a Mrs. The 'sh' at the end of the second line, could be she, should, show shall… the mind boggles .What about the next line?"

"Behold, behest, behaviour, behave" Damon suggested in despair, "It could be anything"

"It's behaviour because it fits the sentence" Bonnie deduced, "…knowledge. Such behaviour…' makes sense"

"Somebody was obviously desperate to get that letter"

Stefan came in, staying at the threshold of the room.

"The suspects are gathered in the lounge" Stefan told them.

"Then let's go" Damon smiled.

 **Please Review**

 **Who do you think the murderer is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bennett and Salvatore: Murder on the Atlantic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **The Interviews**

 **Can you spot the murderer?**

The suspects were all waiting in the lounge. Stefan was waiting for them by the bar. Caroline and Klaus were sharing a seat, when Bonnie and Damon came into the room. Both of them looked irritated at this meeting, it was almost as if they had more important things to be doing. Lockwood, was sitting by the bar was slurping some gin. The man looked like he had the world on his shoulders, and he looked like he was dreading this inquiry. Kol and Davina were sitting on a small table, next to Klaus and Caroline. Kol looked perfectly content, but Davina looked like she had something on her mind.

Enzo was still looking depressed, but he seemed interested in what this meeting will hold. Elena and Elijah, were as far from their family, as possible. They were on the other side of the room, Elijah and Klaus were still giving each other cold looks, Elena on the other hand; looked completely bored. They were both drinking some martinis. Lady Katherine, wasn't drinking anything, she was sitting in the middle table, looking like she was about to be sick, maybe she wasn't a very good traveller?

Bonnie and Damon, didn't sit down, after surveying the crowd, they stood in front of the crowd, and every eye was on them.

"You're probably wondering why we've asked you all here." Damon began.

"Is this going to take long?" Klaus, complained, "Some of us have important things to do"

Lady Katherine looked like she was about to be sick, but seeing that she couldn't leave, swallowed it. Her face clenched in disgust.

"Are you not feeling very well, my Lady?" Bonnie asked her.

"Just a stomach bug" Katherine, answered quickly.

"Just get to why we're here" Klaus pressed.

"The crime occurred between 10 and 1 in the morning" Damon told them, "The entrance to the party was blocked off, and the staff have all been accounted for, the only ones who did not attend the ball, were all of you, and Andon Genov"

"What crime?" Tyler wondered.

"Andon Genov, was murdered" Bonnie answered him.

There was a collective gasp, all around the room. Bonnie paid attention to their reactions. Klaus and Caroline looked, bewildered and relieved, at the same time. Lady Katherine's interest was piqued, but she looked like she was going to be sick again. Davina's eyebrow was raised, while Kol now looked slightly irritated. Enzo, was still looking depressed, and was now drinking more gin. Elijah and Elena, were staring at them with confused expressions. Tyler looked frightened, almost like he was scared of someone.

"How?" Kol asked them.

"That is not something we need discuss for now" Damon refused, "Bonnie and I, are private detectives, and we need to interview, every one of you"

Stefan stepped out of the shadows, and looked at them all.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, and I own this liner" he informed them, "I have hired them to do this, and they have my permission and my blessing to do this. When we reach New York, the case will either, be handed into the police, or the murderer will be"

They all looked annoyed at this statement, almost as if they've all got something to hide. Bonnie thought, that this case would prove interesting. Stefan and some employees would keep an eye on the suspects, while Bonnie and Damon interviews them all, one-by-one, in the study. The first to be interviewed was Caroline Mikaelson, before she left to be interviewed, Klaus and her, shared a look- what that look meant; Bonnie couldn't guess.

Damon and Bonnie, were sat behind the desk, and Caroline was sat on the other side. Damon could detect, a spark of panic in her eyes.

"Your name is Caroline Mikaelson?" Bonnie, asked her.

"Yes" Caroline nodded.

"Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Damon questioned.

"My maiden name was Forbes" she explained, "I was born in a small-town in Virginia, My father was a lawyer. I worked as food columnist, for a local newspaper for many years. That was until I met Klaus, we had a rough start to begin with, but we began to fall for each other. A year later, we were married. Ever since then, I've been assisting in my husband's business, in London. He is a business man, buying clubs, businesses, restaurants, that sort of thing. We're going to America for a short stay"

"Why?" Bonnie, wanted to know.

At this question, her expression flickered a little, but she soon composed herself.

"We fancied a change of scenery"

Damon could tell she was lying, but decided not to go into it; just yet. Instead, he asked a more conventional question.

"Where were you, between 10 and 1?" Damon asked.

At this one, she answered it pretty quickly, and with confidence.

"We were in our room, we didn't feel like joining the party so we…" Caroline blushed a little, before continuing, "Found something else to do"

It didn't take that much imagination, to determine what she meant by 'Found something else to do'. Not every blush is a blush of guilt, but Damon will take that blush into account. Bonnie, wanted to find out why things were so cold between her husband, and his brother.

"Why does your husband and Elijah, seem to hate each other?" Bonnie inquired.

Caroline had to think about this, it took her about ten seconds to answer.

"They just don't get along" she answered, vaguely.

"There had to be a reason" Damon pressed.

"They're just so different in…their personalities" Caroline explained, awkwardly.

Bonnie and Damon shared a knowing look, she was clearly lying about something- not necessarily about the murder.

"That will be all for now, thank you" Damon told her.

Caroline gave a quick smile, and left the room.

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked her partner.

"I think she's lying her arse off" Damon responded.

"Let's call her husband in"

Klaus Mikaelson, on the other hand, turned out to be a better liar than his wife. He came in with confidence, and sat down on the chair. Bonnie noticed he smelt of very expensive aftershave. He looked completely bored as he looked at them as if they were a temporary irritation.

"Go on then" Klaus scowled.

Damon took an instant dislike to him.

"Where were you from ten until one, last night?" Damon asked him thinly.

"My wife and I were in our room"

"Doing what?" Bonnie questioned him.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it" Klaus wriggled his eyebrows.

"Just answer the question" Damon demanded irritably.

"Do you want the brief points or a graphic kiss-by-kiss description?"

"I want a straight answer!" Damon yelled.

Klaus merely gave them a smug grin, before suddenly deciding these two were worth this time.

"My wife and I, were having _intimate relations_ , and then we fell asleep" Klaus finally answered.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Damon complained.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and decided to get a background story on him.

"Tell us about yourself"

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson, and I'm the CEO of Mikaelson industries. I'm mainly based in London, but we decided to go to America for a short visit. I married Caroline a couple of years ago, and she'd love to see her folks again"

That's funny, Mrs Caroline Mikaelson never said anything about visiting her parents. She said that were going to the states to get a change of scenery. Bonnie could tell that Damon noticed this as well, and decided to keep it to himself. It was true- they were lying. They asked him about his brother and all he said was:

"Elijah and I never got along"

When Klaus left, Damon and Bonnie started whispering to each other.

"Mrs Mikaelson, never mentioned anything about visiting her parents" Damon told her.

"I noticed it too" Bonnie nodded, "We should keep an eye on them"

The next to come in was Kol Mikaelson, who told them about this being a last minute trip, and that he and Davina had been taking a drink in their room. He looked very smug about something- like a kid on his birthday. That made Bonnie slightly weary of him.

"Why are you so happy?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"I'm young, healthy, handsome, successful, and I've bagged the most beautiful wife in the world. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Kol answered vaguely.

Bonnie didn't trust him at all.

Davina was the next one, and she said the same thing as Kol, but when asked why they suddenly decided to come on this trip she just said:

"We're very in-the-moment kind of people" Davina beamed.

"So there was no other reason? Why are most of your in-laws on this boat?" Damon wanted to know.

"We knew they were coming on this trip, so we decided to join them" Davina explained, "There's no law against that, is there?"

When she left, Damon leaned in and whispered:

"There's something they're not talking about"

"I agree" Bonnie told him, "Let's see what the others say"

Katherine was the next to come in, she was looking very pale and looked like she'd just been sick. Did she suffer from sea sickness? Or is it something else?

"Tell us about yourself" Damon told her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You all know who I am, and don't pretend that you don't know every sordid detail of my private life"

There was an uncomfortable silence before they asked the next question.

"What were you doing between 10 and 1?" Bonnie asked.

"I was in bed, I didn't fancy going to the ball. I've been feeling…ill lately"

There was a weird pause between 'feeling' and 'ill'. Damon could tell she was lying, but that didn't mean she was the murderer, just that there was something she didn't want people to know.

"Is there anyone to confirm that?" Bonnie wondered.

"No, bully for you" Katherine rolled her eyes, "I was completely alone last night"

"Did you know the man?" Damon asked her.

"Of course not"

Suddenly Katherine put her hand on her mouth to stop her from being sick. She ran to the port hole and vomited it out, before sitting back down.

"Are you seasick?" Bonnie quizzed.

"Just something that's going around" Katherine shrugged off.

"Your cabin is next to the victim's" she noted.

"It is" Katherine nodded.

"Did you hear or see anything?"

"No, I was fast asleep" she shook her head.

"The gun shot didn't wake you up?" Bonnie wondered sceptically.

"I'm a heavy sleeper" Katherine responded drily.

Enzo seemed to barely register what they were saying, he told them that he was reading a book at the time of the murder. Enzo told them that he was an ex-serviceman, and that he just wanted a new environment in America. He looked seriously distracted and haunted.

"Did you know the victim?" Bonnie questioned.

"No, I've never met or heard of him"

There was something about his answer, that didn't sit right with her. She sensed that he did know him. So why was he lying?

Tyler, came in the room and sat down. This man looked like he had the world on his shoulders. He even looked slightly paranoid- not a man who got a good night's sleep.

"I was in my room, writing to my wife" Tyler told them, "and I didn't hear anything, I fell asleep quite quickly"

This man? Sleep? The bags under his eyes told another story.

Bonnie and Damon, both felt that something was weighing on his mind. But what would be so bad that he isn't able to sleep during the night?

Elijah Mikaelson walked into the room in a regal fashion. He bid them hello, and sat down. Bonnie was struck at how remarkably similar he looked to his brother Kol. They asked the usual questions, he told them he was in bed with his wife at that time, and that he hadn't heard anything.

"You and the rest of your family don't get along" Bonnie commented, "Why is that?"

"We just drifted apart" Elijah shrugged, "Brother's tend to do that"

"There had to be a reason" Damon pointed out.

"He was a bit of a playboy, when we were younger" Elijah told them, "I didn't like that"

That seemed like a pathetic excuse, but he was obviously unwilling to go deeper into it- yet.

"Did you get a chance to talk with the victim?" Damon asked.

"No" he answered a bit too quickly.

It was his wife's turn after that. Elena seemed quite at ease, as she sat down. Damon couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She too, gave the same answers as her husband.

"Klaus and Elijah have never got on" she explained, "There's nothing else to it"

Damon sensed there's was.

When they'd left, Bonnie and Damon were left to organise they're thoughts. Damon thought that they'd all been acting suspiciously. Bonnie thought that too. It was quite late by the time they'd finished, and so they decided to go over their notes. The suspects were back in their rooms…for now.

"I think they're all hiding something" Damon told her.

"Yes, but most of what they're hiding is irreverent" Bonnie reminded him, "All we need to know is who murdered the victim"

"True, but don't you think it's weird that none of them heard or saw anything?"

"I agree, but it is possible to sleep through a gun shot, these walls are quite thick, so if you're a couple of doors down, it would be easy not the hear"

"Katherine wasn't, she was right next door" he argued, "If anyone is lying, then it's her"

"Let's go order some food" Damon suggested, "It's gonna be a long night"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Any Theories?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bennett and Salvatore: Murder on the Atlantic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Bonnie and Damon took swig of well-deserved tea from their mugs. The detectives, and Stefan were sitting in the restaurant, just having finished some free lunch. The restaurant was very busy as the first-class guests ate and drank. Cigarette smoke, and the delicious smell of food filled the room. Some light jazz was being played by a different band than before. This band was a lot younger than the last one.

The Detectives and the owner of the line were sitting by the window. Both Stefan and Damon were smoking, Bonnie never smoked. She hated the way it tasted. The trio were discussing the interviews with each other. A piece of paper was produced which they used to write the basic points they'd learned from their interviews:

 _Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson- both said they were having sex when the murder took place- but said different reasons to why they were going to America in the first place._

 _Kol and Davina Mikaelson- their sudden last-minute visit seem suspicious._

 _Lady Katherine of Kent- Seems to be suffering from an illness. Her room is next door to the victim's and yet she didn't hear a gunshot- very strange._

 _Lorenzo (Enzo) St. John- Seems distracted and haunted by something._

 _Tyler Lockwood- Lying about having a good night's sleep._

 _Elena and Elijah Mikaelson- Not clear about why Elijah hates Klaus and visa versa (so was Caroline). Is there something they're all hiding?_

Happy with her notes, she put her pen down and continued to drink her tea.

"I don't think any of them were telling the truth" Bonnie confessed.

"You're right about that" Damon agreed, "I don't think I've been among so many bullshitter's since I was in prison"

Bonnie chuckled as she nodded in agreement. Stefan was drinking a black coffee with a biscuit on the side.

"Was it that bad?" he grinned.

"None of them will be winning any awards for honesty any time soon, that's for sure"

Detective Bennett was looking around the room. Elena was slurping what she assumed was water (it could've been vodka) at the bar. There was a sider of nuts that she was eagerly dipping into. Elijah wasn't there, she briefly wondered where he was. Klaus and Caroline were also in the restaurant. They were both eating some sandwiches and orange juice. The couple seemed deep in conversation- almost a little anxious about something.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Damon announced as he stood up, "I need to clear my head"

Damon left the restaurant and began making his way down the desk. The weather was mild, with a low breeze, the sea itself seemed calm. People were walking, chatting or playing games. He spotted two children playing 'it' and almost crashed into an elderly gentlemen. A woman with deep-red hair, was reading ' _Frankenstein_ ' with her mouth open. A young couple were playing a game of chess with serious expressions on their faces. The deck was crowded with people- it was like the seaside on a bank holiday.

He'd gotten three minutes into his walk, when he saw something strange. Lady Katherine was backed into a corner, where most folks couldn't see them. They were in-between the ladies and gentlemen's toilets. He stopped and stared at them. For who was there with her but Kol Mikaelson. His arm was trapping her only route of escape, Kol's whole posture was aggressive. Damon couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell Katherine wasn't liking their conversation at all.

Then, an object quickly passed between them, Kol put his arm out of the way. Lady Katherine left pretty quickly. Kol was grinning, he took the object out of his palm and started counting it…

…That object was money.

Why is Lady Katherine giving Kol money?

…

"She's giving him money!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon had returned to tell Bonnie the whole story, they were both standing by the bar. Stefan had gone to deal with a staff issue. Bonnie hadn't noticed any tensions between them. Why was she paying him off?

"Reluctantly" he explained.

"We must keep an eye on them" Bonnie suggested, "I think we should ask Stefan about searching the rooms"

"Good idea"

…

It was arranged for all the suspects to gather in the lounge while they searched the rooms (which was met with many complaints). They searched Lady Katherine's room first. Her room was covered with glamorous pictures of her, pictures from her wedding day, and articles about her.

"Somebody's narcissistic" Damon commented sarcastically when they entered the room.

Bonnie smirked in response, she noticed the fashionable clothes, that cost more than her flat and car put together. There were numerous fashion and society magazines littered around the room. Her bed was messy and unkempt- she guessed the Lady Katherine wasn't much for tiding up.

"And a bit of a litter bug" Bonnie countered.

They both began to properly search the room, there was nothing of interest apart from a list found by her bed:

 _Wendy_

 _John_

 _Harriet_

 _Jane_

 _Frank_

 _Fiona_

 _Jack_

 _David_

Were these people she knew?

Apart from that list, there was nothing of interest in that room, so they moved on to the next one. Caroline and Klaus' room was the next to be searched. Their bedroom was lime-coloured with a deep-green carpet. It was a big room, furnished with pictures of their wedding, and other events as a couple. There was a picture of the family, Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Davina, Finn, a blonde woman he assumed was Klaus' sister, and a middle aged couple who were probably his parents. She saw a person-shaped cut in the middle of the picture- somebody had been cut out.

"Have you noticed this?" Bonnie pointed to the picture.

"Looks like the whole family has issues with Elijah" Damon guessed, "I'm sensing he's not a popular guy in the Mikaelson household"

The room contained business transactions, a book on tourism. But there was an article dated from a few months ago, it was a _Guardian_ paper, an article had been ripped out on the second page, yet they couldn't find it in the room. What was so important about that article? There was nothing else of interest.

Kol and Davina's room was the next to be searched. The walls were covered in a light brown wallpaper and chocolate-brown carpet. Bonnie thought the whole room had a very classy feel to it. She noticed a gramophone in the corner, Kol and Davina had an impressive music collection. Their bed was huge, with dusty-brown covers on it. Damon picked up a big dictionary and something fell out. It was a note with money in it- that must be the money Lady Katherine gave him. The note said:

 _11/07/25- £50_

 _25/07/25- £60_

 _1/08/25- £70_

 _= £180_

"It looks like Kol is keeping track of his payments" Damon sussed, "The 1st is today, so he must've just updated this recently"

They counted the money- it equalled £180.

"We've got to ask Kol about this" Bonnie suggested.

"And Katherine" Damon nodded.

Enzo's room was right next door. There were no pictures or photos in his room- it was almost completely bare, apart from the essential appliances and his luggage. The walls and the carpet were both a pale-peach colour.

"Spartan much" Damon noted.

"Some people don't like clutter" Bonnie shrugged.

Bonnie noticed a letter on the desk that was written in Arabic. She turned to Damon and showed it to him.

"I don't speak Arabic…but I do speak English" he continued, "They're something in English here"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"It says ' _Bulgarian War Office'_ on the address"

"Why would a letter in Arabic be sent to the Bulgarian war office" Damon wondered.

There was nothing else that was strange in his room, so they moved on to Tyler Lockwood's room- now his room was weird. It had the same colour and style was Davina and Kol's room, but this one had a medieval picture of heaven and hell on the wall. The painting was extremely frightening. On his bedside table was a bible with a bookmark near the end. It bookmarked the book of Revelation. A quote was highlighted in yellow:

" _But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whoremongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death_ "

"Frightening stuff" Damon commented drily.

"I think it's safe to say, that Tyler Lockwood is _obsessed_ with heaven and hell" Damon summarized.

"But why?" Bonnie wondered.

Elena and Elijah's Mikaelson were the final room to be searched.

This room was huge too, the room had a yellow theme to it, and it was very bright and cheery. While, the bed was a good size, Bonnie noticed a single mattress under the bed. There was a pillow and a blanket on it that looked like they were regularly used.

Were they having marriage problems?

Or an extra passenger?

"They're a bit early in their marriage to be sleeping separately aren't they?" Damon observed.

There were no photographs from their life together- nothing at all. On the desk there was a letter in Bulgarian from Elena- it looked like an informal letter, maybe to her parents. There was also an opened envelope addressed to a _Miss_ Elena Petrova- and it was dated a few days ago.

"That's so strange" Bonnie noticed, "Why would a married couple, sleep in different beds, have no pictures of their life together, and why would the so-called _Mrs_ receive a letter addressed to a _Miss_?"

"Maybe, they don't know of her marriage" Damon guessed.

"Perhaps, but why no pictures? There is nothing here to indicate they're a couple" Bonnie told him.

"Are you saying that they're pretending to be married?" Damon sounded sceptical, "Why would they do that?"

"Well, let's go ask them" Bonnie grinned, "I'll bet you…three dollars that I'm right"

"Alright then, Miss Bennett" Damon beamed, holding out his hand to shake, "You've got yourself a deal"

Bonnie took his hand and firmly shook it.

…

Elijah and Elena was sitting in the corner of the lounge which was empty. They were both sitting in separate chairs. The band had gone, but there was a slow tune playing on the gramophone. Bonnie and Damon made their way over and sat down in front of them. By that time, it must've been ten o'clock at night. Elijah was looking slightly worried by the detectives approach.

"We have something to ask you" Bonnie took the lead.

"Ask away inspector" Elijah replied.

"When he searched your room we found a mattress under the bed that looked it had been slept in" Bonnie told them, "We also couldn't find any photos or anything else to indicate that you're a couple. Additionally, there was an envelope that was addressed to a Miss Petrova"

The two looked extremely concerned, and were looking at each other in that way.

"I don't think you're married, or even a couple" Bonnie summarised, "Although, why you're faking a relationship, I don't know"

Elijah whispered something in Elena's ear, and she nodded.

"Your right" Elijah nodded, "We're not married and we're not in a relationship-".

"Damn it!" Bonnie heard Damon curse.

She looked at him smugly. He gave her a sarcastic grin, reaches into his pocket and produces $3. Damon gives it to her, Bonnie's beaming as she puts it in her pocket.

"Continue" Bonnie prompted.

Elijah and Elena, who were looking slightly confused and amused at the detectives interaction; pressed onward with their story.

"We work for Scotland Yard" Elena told them, "We were sent to collect evidence on Klaus Mikaelson, he is suspected of laundering money from his clients. There's no evidence though, and that's why we're here".

"Really!" Bonnie sounded surprised, "I didn't know they employed women"

"Only for special assignments sometimes" Elena explained.

"The only reason we're telling you this is because your detectives" Elijah clarified, "So I trust you'll both be discreet".

"Of course" Bonnie nodded.

"Have you got enough evidence to arrest them?" Damon asked.

"Not yet" Elijah replied, "We're waiting for him to slip up".

"Maybe we can help you with your investigations" Elena suggested.

Both of the detectives hesitated at that comment, how did they know they could trust them? They only had their word for it. Perhaps sensing their worries, both Elijah and Elena produced badges that were cleverly hidden in the seam of their trousers. Damon was an expert at detecting if these things were fake- they were real.

"We could certainly use the help" Damon admitted.

When Elena had gone to the loo, and Elijah was getting a beer at the bar. Damon whispered something in her ear:

"We should ask Stefan to telegram Scotland Yard to confirm their story; just in case"

"Good idea" Bonnie agreed.

It was an hour later, and the Bonnie, Elijah and Elena had gone to bed. Damon was left drinking alone in the bar. Tyler Lockwood came in looking nocturnal as ever. There were huge bags under his eyes, and his skin was so pale. If Damon wasn't mistaken, he could've sworn he was missing some hair. Tyler went straight to the bar and ordered a rum, from the barman.

"Can't you sleep?" Damon questioned him.

"I can never sleep" Tyler grunted.

The barman gave him his rum and Tyler paid for it. He drunk his drink eagerly, before setting it down again. The man was staring into space; with the face of a man with many demons. There was a silence that lasted a few minutes before Tyler spoke again.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Tyler asked him in a dreamy tone.

He was still staring into space.

"That's a bit of a personal question" Damon answered, "Don't you think?"

This time Tyler turned to look at Damon.

"Maybe" he shrugged, "But, I'll bet it's nothing compared to what I've done. Do you believe in the final judgment? I never used to believe in that sort of thing. But now, I can't think of anything else. Do you think we'll all get our comeuppance in the afterlife?"

"That's a heavy question for a Friday night" Damon took another swig of his drink.

"Isn't it just" Tyler mused, lost in his own world again.

Damon was starting to feel creeped out so he decided to leave.

"Night" Damon said, before he walking out of the bar.

And that was the last time Damon saw Tyler Lockwood alive.

The next day he was found dead…and he'd been murdered.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to those who commented, followed and liked my story. I appreciate it**


End file.
